Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style)
2016 Ultimate Challenge Human's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Anger (Inside Out) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bill's Disgust - Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Lyle Lanley (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Sadness - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Tweek Tweak (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Teacher - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Teacher's Joy - Kelly Taylor (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Teacher's Sadness - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Teacher's Disgust - Valerie Malone (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Teacher's Anger - Jackie Taylor (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Teacher's Fear - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Jane Darling Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Joe Swanson My Bad *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson ANGER Fullbody Render.png|Anger as Bing Bong Category:2016 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG